


ribs n' roses

by marshall_line



Category: Secret (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из чужих ран распускаются бутоны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ribs n' roses

**Author's Note:**

> *белые розы символизируют вечную любовь и тоску

Сонхва — рёбра.

Сонхва — кожа.

 

Джиын боится трогать, такая хрупкая она на вид.

 

— Ты не сломаешься?

Сонхва качает головой. 

 

Всё и так.

Совсем немного.

 

Сломано.

 

Джиын дарит ей на день рождения только.

 _Белые розы_.

— Спасибо за тоску.

 

Сонхва ранит пальцы шипами.

 

Красное.

 

 

— _А ты_. 

Не сломаешься?

У Джиын нет ответа, Джиын, наверное, уже.

 

От всей твоей искренности.

 

Джиын — губы.

Джиын — шипы.

 

— Красным.

По белому.

 

Рёбра Сонхвы — стебли.

 

 _Вверх_.

По костям к сердцу.

 

 

Они — корни.

Переплетаются.

 

 

У Джиын нет ответа, Джиын давно всё решила, а.

Из чужих ран распускаются бутоны.

 

Росой

(твоими слезами)

и кровью.

 

— Я тебя.

До конца нашей вечности.

 

 

Сонхва цветёт.


End file.
